1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to Internet-based data processing systems. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to the reclaiming of lost Internet customers.
2. Discussion
The evolution of the Internet has enabled consumers to conduct transactions on a wide variety of web sites. Outages, however, can present a significant challenge to these electronic commerce (e-commerce) activities. For example, denial of service attacks have been known to cause the unavailability of highly popular web sites. Such outages can be significantly disruptive to a business, particularly when customers are unable to complete transactions such as purchasing items already placed in a virtual shopping cart. In some cases, customers may not return to the site once service has been restored because they might be unaware of the resolution of the outage. Indeed, absent such knowledge and/or sufficient incentive to return, the customer may simply chose another competing site, resulting in the loss of the sale and/or customer altogether.